Drarry - An Unexpected Romance
by Mummy2Bella
Summary: Harry Potter is confused, he's realised he has feelings for Draco Malfoy but he doesn't know how to act on them


Harry looked over at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall as Dumbledore was talking. Harry never really listened to his headmaster. He had a bad habit of zoning out and he knew it was disrespectful, but Harry always had other things on his mind. And at that time, it was Draco Malfoy. He didn't know why Draco was on his mind, but he was. He always was.

In potions, Harry accidentally burnt his potion as he had let it simmer for too long because as usual he was thinking of Draco. Harry wondered what it would feel like to run his hand through his Draco's blonde hair, to touch his pale face, to kiss his soft lips, to -

Harry snapped out of his fantasy as Ron was saying, "Harry? Harrrryyyyy?!, bloody hell mate, I've been trying to get your attention for ages!"  
Oh sorry, I guess I was just in my own little world there said Harry with a blush creeping up his face, thankful that Ron didn't have a clue on who he was staring at and the thoughts running through his head at that moment. Harry listened as Ron was telling him about the next Gryffindor quidditch match against Slytherin and who would be playing for the opposing team.

So yeah, that git Malfoy bought his way onto the team, his daddy bought the whole team brand new expensive brooms! can you believe that? said Ron pacing up and down his work bench, are you even listening to me mate? your so distracted today, whats up with you?  
Oh, its nothing said Harry, just got a lot on my mind, you know, homework and quitdditch...you know...stuff. Harry tried to stop himself from looking at Draco so much but it was hard not too, he was so beautiful, maybe if he could just kiss him one time then he would know for sure if he was into boys or if it was just a little meaningless fantasy of his. He was pretty sure Draco didn't feel the same way about him because he was always giving Harry snide comments and almost always had a girl on his arm, which upset Harry deeply, he wanted to be the one who was holding his hand and kissing him.

What Harry didn't know, was that when he wasn't looking, Draco was actually checking him out as well. Draco on the other hand knew he was into boys, he could never tell anyone of course. His father and most likely his entire family would disown him, and he didn't want the entire school finding out either, that's why he always found girls that were more than willing to be seen with him. He was part of a weathly powerful family, most of the girls at Hogwarts were power hungry and gold diggers anyway so it was easy enough to buy off their silence and have them pretend they were a couple, he also threatened them with the Dark Lord and mentioned that if they ever said anything to anyone he would have their entire family killed. He obviously would never go through with it but it was only to scare the girls so that they wouldn't reveal his secret to anyone, not yet anyway.

Later on that day whilst Harry was hanging out in the court-yard during one of his free periods, he seen Draco and his two buddies Crabbe and Goyle stalk up to him with a taunting look on their faces, for a change it wasn't Draco who started the verbal abuse, surprisingly enough it was the other two. He didn't think they had it in them to start something on him, not without the aid of Draco anyway.

Look who it is, speccy, wimpy, little orphan Potter, where's your friends Potter? did they ditch you once they realised how pathetic you are? said Crabbe.

Oh how original Crabbe, don't you have anything that's going to be vaugely insulting to me? you lot have been spitting out the same comments day in and day out, and yet, I'm not offended or hurt by them so why don't you give it a rest eh? said Harry.

I'll give it up when I feel like it you little faggot said Crabbe

H-hhow dare you call me that, nervously said Harry as he raised his wand and aimed it at all three boys. Take that back or else!  
Draco stood stunned as the other two boys ran away scared, which was kind of unfortunate for him because that moment Professor McGonagall turned the corner and witnessed what to her looked like seconds away from a duel.

POTTER, MALFOY! what ever is the meaning of this? detention for the both of you! said Professor McGonagall as you stood between both boys looking rather scary, come this way now, your to do your detention at this very moment, no more free time for either of you!

Professor McGonagall took the boys to her classroom which would be empty for the next hour and told them to take a seat and instructed them they were to do a punishment exercise, she would have to leave them to it as she had a meeting with Professor Dumbledor but she was confident both boys were passed the fight for now and would be back as soon as she could to check up on them so she left them too it.  
As both boys were sitting right next to each other, Harry couldn't help but look over to take a peek at Draco, to his complete surprise Draco was already staring at him with an odd look on his face, for the first time, Harry noticed Draco wasn't looking at him with complete disgust. For a moment Harry thought he seen a look of desire cross Draco's face.

That's impossible said Harry to himself, why would he look at me like that? he hates me!

At being noticed for staring, a blush creeped upon Draco's face. He didn't know what was coming over him but he just really wanted to touch Harry and be close to him without pretending to hate him.

When Harry seen Draco's reaction to being caught looking at him, he gasped and his heart began to beat very fast, could he like me like I like him? said Harry, biting his bottom lip and then running his hand through his already messy hair just for something to do.  
Wow that's hot when you bite your lip like that said Draco as he slapped a hand across his mouth, he hadn't realised he said it out lout! crap, why did I have to say that! look at his face, he's stunned into silence, I hope to god he wont say anything to anyone, I don't want this being spread round the school.

It was then that Harry got passed the shock of hearing what Draco said, and a seductive smile appeared on his face as he leaned over to Draco and grabbed his shirt collar to pull him in closer to him. It was then Harry softly kissed Draco on the lips, it only lasted a few seconds but once it was over he looked up at Draco and said " I've been wanting to do that for ages!"

It had been a few days after their detention that both boys finally agreed to meet up in the room of requirement for a chance to talk about what happend and in private too. The actual talking never happened because as soon as the boys seen each other they both ran into each others arms.

Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair as he kissed him passionately. Draco moaned in delight but pulled away from Harry " Harry...I...I can't..."

Harry's head snapped up "can't what Draco?"

I don't know how long I can keep this up, I don't want anyone to find out said Draco sadly.

So your too embarrassed to be seen with me is that it? Your okay being seen taunting me with your friends but to be seen kissing a boy, that's out of the question huh? I don't know why I bother, you obviously don't care about me said Harry angrily and turned to leave.

Harry wait! please don't go, I'm sorry okay. You dont understand. my whole family will disown me if they find out I'm in love with a boy and not just any boy, but Harry freakin Potter! They will never speak to me again and they're all I have. Its okay for you, you don't have much of a family left so no one will say anything to you, said Draco.

Harry quickly turned round, hold on! you...you love me?

Course I love you! I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you, said Draco.

B-but...you've always made fun of me and given me a hard time, why?

Oh, I'm really sorry about that okay said Draco running a hand through his hair looking rather sheepish. I just didn't want my feelings for you to be obvious, its just really important to me that no one finds out about us just now, but I swear one day I will sit my family down and tell them okay...

Do you promise? said Harry

Draco walked up to Harry and put his arms around his neck, I hand on heart promise to tell my parents that not only am I gay, but I'm in love with you, said Draco with a reassuring smile on his face.

Will you also cut out the taunting and being such a jackass in front of your friends? said Harry.

For you?...I'll do anything said Draco as he leaned in and kissed Harry softely on the lips.

I really do love you said Draco as he broke away from Harry and rested his head on Harry's.

I love you too Draco said Harry with a huge grin on his face.

Okay, lets get out of here, Potions starts in 10 minutes. Don't want to be late for that Harry, Snape really doesn't like you as it is Harry, lets not give him a reason to give you detenion!

Okay, you go out first and I'll see you in class said Harry as he quickly kissed Draco one last time.


End file.
